


Cotton Candy

by jijimbles



Series: Summer Fair [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijimbles/pseuds/jijimbles
Summary: " You took the last bag of cotton candy so you’re either going to share it with me or I’m going to fight you for it. "Or in which Soonyoung really wants cotton candy and some cute boy got the last one





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So, hopefully you like this short fluff i made, bless the tumblr post i found these prompts on  
> There will be a total of seven, and all of them will be under 1000 words, just short drabbles for soft boys and girls like myself ;-;   
> ~ Ethan

Cotton candy, the hyper boy had been whining about it since him and his friends arrived at the fair. It stood in the mid 80's and Jeonghan snapped on the boy quick for hanging on him in such heat while whining over the sweet delicacy.

"Soonyoung," The older boy, who wore round glasses and a low ponytail, spoke softly, looking down at his dance major friend. "Just go buy cotton candy while we take Seungkwan on the Ferris Wheel." He spoke softly, the words far too sweet to be coming out of the devils lips, but the idea excited the boy far too much to refuse. "I'll meet you back down here once we are off." He finished, turning back to Seungkwan who looked like he might pass out the longer he looked at the height of the ride. It may have been smooth, a nice ride compared to some of the things he could be forced on, but that didn't mean the thought caused panic. Because it did. 

Soonyoung brushed off the boy though, instead doing what the self-proclaimed 'angel' of the group said, running off, around the lit field to find a vender that still had one. It was dark and hot. That was the only way to describe that summer night as he made his way through the field. The bodies that filled it only making the heat worse, the lights that illuminated all the rides definitely had an affect on that too. Coming late at night was a good idea in theory, but now as Soonyoung rushed around, looking for that colorful sugar that melt as soon as it hit his tongue, he realized that there was a extreme lack of supply. Finally seeing a booth that had one, he ran up to it, standing in line behind a few more people.

Three, there were three. The couple at the front bought one. Okay, there were two. The kid behind them begged his parents for one. Okay, there was one. One, that should last through the two more people in front of him. Good, that one wanted a funnel cake. Okay, now the last one-

"That cotton candy please." The boy spoke on the softest voice he ever heard, yet still filled with so much excitement. "That's it." He finished, handing off a bill as he received the last cotton candy. The last visible cotton candy at least. As soon as the taller boy moved, Soonyoung prayed softly as he asked if there was anymore cotton candy, and that's when his world was crushed.

"Sorry sir, that boy just ordered the last one. Is there anything else I can get you?" The vender spoke softly, receiving a small shake of his head from the blonde boy, watching him step out of line and shove the money, he had so excitedly pulled out, back in his pocket. Looking around, the blonde boys eyes landed on the boy who was in line in front of him, along with a group of friends. He was going to get cotton candy no matter what.

With light, eager footsteps he walked up to the group, getting awkward looks from the boys group of friends as he patted the boy on the back.

"Sir.." Soonyoung started, freezing a bit as he saw one of the most beautiful men in the world turn to face him. His face was covered in confusion as he looked at the blonde boy. His eyebrows were furrowed together, his tan skin complimented with dark hair and dark eyes, his lips a beautiful red color. "Oh um," He mumbled softly, trying to regather his thoughts as he pointed to the cotton candy in his hand. It took one deep breath before a string of words lefts his lips. "You took the last bag of cotton candy so you’re either going to share it with me or I’m going to fight you for it."

The boy in question just laughed loudly, looking over the blonde boy before shrugging slightly. "My friends would kill me if I ate the whole thing anyways." That's not, Soonyoung was shocked, completely expecting him to be against sharing it with some random stranger. 

"What-?" He mumbled softly before a bright smile took over his features. "Oh! Wait really?"

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to share their foor with a fair cutie." Soonyoung blushed deeply at the remark, watching as the cotton candy was held out to him, with a shakey hand he reached up, pulling a small piece off and placing it on his tongue. A soft happy sigh left his lips, the blush fading a bit as he relished in the taste of the sugar. "I'm Seokmin by the way," He spoke softly, his eyes curling as he smiled brightly at him. 

"Soonyoung!" The boy answered excitedly, Seokmin's friends letting out a soft sigh as they came to the realization that they were now stuck with two hyper boys with too much sugar. 

The rest of the night went smoothly, well except for Soonyoung's worried mother friend crying when they found him and the new group of friends, claiming they thought he was kidnapped. It was cute, and Seokmin found it endearing enough to not be weirded out, instead inviting Soonyoung's group to spend the rest of the night at the fair with them.


End file.
